Wait For Me
by thattangledweb
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a relationship, but no one knows... what happens when people find out that Harry is dating the son of a death eater? And just what is wrong with Harry? New story, much changed, much added, same beginning. Complete!


Soon, this dream will end.

If only I can remember the sweetness of this fall…

HPDM

"Potter, wait!" Draco was left yelling to an empty hallway; he turned away, dejected, only to be staring at Harry's green eyes. His own widened and he backed away. "How did you get behind me? You were right there, in front of me, and then you were gone!" _Where had Harry gone? _Harry just pointed in the direction of a statue; apparently he'd hidden behind it.

"So, Drake, what did you want?" Draco loved the way Harry shortened his name, even if it was the name for a male duck.

"I just wanted to talk, Harry." He looked patronizingly at Harry's forehead; if he looked into his eyes, he would not be able to keep a straight face.

"Sure, talk." Harry looked dubiously up, forcing their eyes to meet. Draco caved; he burst out laughing.

"You know I can't talk with you looking at me like that." He reproached. Hecouldn't think with Harry looking at him at all; take Harry and put the patented Slytherin-eyebrow-lift-and-smirk TM on him, and it melted Draco's brain. He looked in the general direction just above Harry's left ear.

"Ah, but you're not looking at me," the Smirk TM grew. He grabbed Draco's collar and drug his head down- Draco had grown- and forced their eyes to meet. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry's mouth was all but caressing his own; his already melted brain quit working altogether and started to do the mambo.

"Uhh," Draco tried to force words through his rapidly beating heart and mamboing brain. "I just wanted…" Draco honestly couldn't remember what he wanted to say; he had trouble remembering his own name.

"Draco." Harry whispered his name in his ear as if to remind him. It also had the quality of making Harry sound like he wanted to fuck him three ways to Wednesday. He probably would, if Draco could just make his mouth say the words. Harry's teeth sunk into the flesh of his ear and his tongue licked away the almost-pain. Draco found words.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry. Meet me. Anywhere. Anytime." Draco was gasping, but he'd found his voice. Harry chuckled while nibbling on Draco's ear. He pulled away from his ear, teeth grazing their way off, and Harry cupped his cheeks in both hands, forcing their faces closer together.

"Draco, Draco, see what you've reduced me to? Seducing you in a hallway after class?" Harry tisked his disapproval into the space very close to, but just in front of Draco's mouth. "Draco, there has got to be a better way." Their lips were practically touching; just a millimeter more and Harry would be kissing him. Draco's tongue darted out to wet his lips, and his top teeth sank into his bottom lip to stay the desire to move into Harry's mouth. They still had to talk, even though Draco had lost train of the conversation. "I think we should be able to do this in front of people. In front of the whole school, Drake." Draco snapped back from his desperate fantasy.

"Harry." He gave him the Slytherin-look-of-disapproval TM-which he learned from his godfather- while he pushed Harry bodily away. "You know that no one would like it. I'm the son of a Death Eater. I don't particularly like his values, but I'm still his son. People will think they've lost their savior. Especially now, when everyone knows that He is back, they need that hope you give them by living. You are the boy-who-lived. They need you, sans me. I'm just the enemy they're trying to fight off. Seeing us together, the people would lose hope." Draco smiled sadly. "This can never truly happen, Harry. People cannot know. You trust too easily that they will accept us; I have no such delusions. Harry, we cannot tell anyone. No one must know. I will love you until the day the world ends, but I'm afraid you can be the only one who knows." He gently kissed the lips that haunted his dreams. "I'm sorry." He looked at Harry; there were tears shining in his eyes.

"Draco, how do you know? If they just get to know you, they'll see, Draco. They'll see just like I did. They'll see that you aren't like your father. That you aren't like them. Hell, they might even see how much you love me, and how much I love you, too."

"Harry, love, you're still too trusting. Just because you are willing to look past what everyone sees to the good in people, that doesn't mean that everyone does. If you remember, you were a right git when you found out it would be me that you would be working with. Even your acceptance has its limits; what makes you think that everyone will be as accepting as you? Who would even take the time to care? Ron? Hermione? Professor Snape would understand, but only because he will force himself to see that you make me happy, but would any other teacher do the same? I'm sorry, but we can't tell anyone." Draco was in the process of walking away when he heard the sound of sobbing.

He turned to see what was wrong, asking, "Harry, don't cry, it'll be okay, love." Harry just looked at him with wide eyes. Wide _dry_ eyes. Draco peeped around for someone in the empty hallway. "Hello? Who's there?" The sobbing just grew louder. "Hello out there? I would very much appreciate knowing who is crying and why." Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him to the statue he'd been hiding behind when Draco wanted to talk to him.

They had her cornered. That Weasley girl.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry relieved him of having to remember her name.

"You and Malfoy?" She sobbed. "How long, Harry?" At least she quit sobbing, although the tears didn't stop.

"Why does it matter? I love him, Ginny. He loves me. Isn't that all that matters?" Harry tried desperately to prove his point not only to Draco and Ginny, but himself. Draco saw his inner struggle; he wanted to be right, but deep down he knew he wasn't. That didn't stop him from trying to prove it, though.

"He's the son of Lucius Malfoy! One of His inner circle! He could hand you over to You-Know-Who!" Ginny didn't seem to see the tears spilling out of Draco's eyes; she only saw Harry.

"How can you know that he will, Ginny?" Harry tried to defend himself.

"How can you know that he won't?"

"Because I know who he truly is, Gin. I know that he doesn't like what his father has done. I know that I love him, and I trust him with my life." Harry thought that this was the perfect defense. He honestly thought that this defense was untouchable. How sweet and innocent of him.

"Then why won't he let you tell anyone?" Draco saw the triumph in Ginny's eyes, and the pain in Harry's. It truly takes a friend to hurt someone that badly.

"He can tell whomever he damn well pleases, _Weasley._ I was merely trying to convince him that not everyone is as nice as he and I." Draco imbued this sentence with every bit of spite he possessed. "C'mon Harry." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him in the direction of the Great Hall; dinner was about to start.

"What are you doing? You'll show everyone!" Harry pulled his hand out of Draco's.

"What's the point of hiding it anymore? Ginny knows; she'll tell everyone anyway. It's better for us to tell them ourselves than to leave it to rumor and speculation. They have to know, and we have to tell them." Draco was sure that Harry was surprised at his complete turn around; he wasn't so sure himself. But he knew that if Ginny spread it around before they did, everyone would believe her. Everyone would think that he was some pervert who would turn Harry into Voldemort. They had to tell them now. He grabbed Harry's hand again and stalked off to the Great Hall, Harry in tow. They arrived in the middle of it, everyone was there. Perfect.

"Draco." Harry hissed frantically in his ear. The roar came up.

"Fight. Fight!" Draco would have a riot on his hands if he didn't act quickly. He ran his hand through Harry's dark hair, pulling those pink lips up to his own. Everyone in the Great Hall went silent. Draco was lost, just like the first time. Kissing Harry was like a punch in the gut, followed by the strangest burning sensation. He didn't ever want it to stop. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the line of Harry's teeth. Harry pulled his body up against his, crushing his hips to Draco's. He moaned; the break in silence snapped them both back to reality. They broke apart, blushing. They stood there for a minute, Harry's hands at his hips, and his hands in the silk of Harry's hair. It was a perfect moment until someone spoke.  
"Who would like to congratulate Hogwarts' newest couple?" It was Dumbledore, the knowing old coot. He had that creepy twinkle in his eye that he got every time he was in the same room as Harry and Draco. It was like he knew something. The old man probably did. "Or, maybe not its newest couple, but certainly its best hidden." He laughed and the whole school looked at him in shock.

Three different cries went up- two from Slytherin and one from everyone else. Slytherins yelled "Draco! What are you doing?" the smarter ones yelled congratulations. Draco knew what they were assuming. The other cry was of dismay. They yelled "Headmaster! Malfoy will kill Harry!" Dumbledore just laughed that knowing chuckle.

"Silence, will everyone please be quiet? Let's let Harry and Draco speak." He waved his hand and everyone looked at Harry and Draco once again.

The pressure was on. If he didn't do this right, then no one would believe them. "Please. You have to understand. Lucius Malfoy is my father, yes. But that does not excuse him for all the vile things he's done. I've done some pretty horrible things myself, and for those I apologize. I give you all my deepest regrets. But I fear you will not believe me. I know you will not believe me, but I have to try, at least.

"I love Harry. Not a minute goes by that I don't think of him. I know he loves me. I hope that will never change; that I'll never screw it up, like I seem to be doing now. I don't want to hurt him, in doing that I destroy part of myself. I could never turn him over to Voldemort." The whole school gasped. "I have every confidence that Harry will defeat him." Draco's chin went up a notch. He looked out at the sea of shocked faces, into hundreds of pairs of eyes. "If it is possible for me to do so, I will help him defeat the bastard. Now, if you please, I have to go." He looked Harry in the eyes and smiled. It was laced with pain and regret, and it spoke of future sadness, but it was happy. He kissed Harry's eyelids, his forehead. "I love you, but I'm afraid that I must leave for both of our sakes. I'm sure I'll regret it forever." He pressed a desperate kiss to Harry's lips and walked out of the Hall.

HPDM

Harry watched him go. When he was out the doors, he turned on the crowd. "See what you've done?" He screamed. "You've taken the only love I've ever had, the only love I'll ever have, and you've made him believe he can't be with me." Harry threw his arms in the air. The air started to crackle, but Harry didn't notice. He didn't notice the glassware start to break either, but it wouldn't have stopped him anyway. "Why can't you all just mind your own damn business? Why should it matter who he is? It's not enough for you that he loves me? No, he has to be bloody perfect. Let me tell you one thing- he is bloody perfect, and he's probably the only one that could save you. But no, you've made him leave. And he's left you with the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Bloody-Die. You confirmed all his beliefs. He said that you wouldn't like it. I thought different; I thought to give you all the benefit of the doubt. But now? I don't give a Damn whether you live or die; I don't care if I live or die." Harry's smile looked like a grimace. "I'll kill Voldy for you. But after that? Ask for nothing else. You've taken my love from me; it's less than you deserve." Harry stalked out of the Great Hall and to his dorm. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran for the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. He needed to get away from the stupid school.

HPDM

Draco heard Harry blow up in front of the whole school. It was hard not to, his voice was magically amplified. It was also hard not to feel the magic crackling in the air. Everyone assumed that because he wasn't at the head of the class that he was average magically. Draco knew that Harry outclassed even the best of them; he just didn't have much control. In time he would learn to be better than even Dumbledore, but it would take years of work and training. He heard the tinkle of breaking glassware. Man, Harry was angry, but Draco was too depressed to go calm him down. He wasn't even sure if he wanted him there. He heard the Great Hall doors burst open, and Harry stalk out of the room. _Where was he going?_ Draco decided to follow him, even if he did leave, he needed to know where Harry was going, he was going to do something rash and Gryffindor-like. He only really got like this when he was angry. It was a terrifying sight.

Terrifying, yes, but incredibly beautiful. His green eyes sparkling with rage, magic making his presence seem bigger; Draco just didn't want to be forced to face it alone. Oh, well. He sighed, resigned to his fate.

He followed Harry out of the castle to the Whomping Willow. _What could be there?_ Harry froze it for a second and pressed a knot on one of the roots. The Willow, straining against the Immobulus charm calmed. _How had he known to do that?_ It seemed as if Harry had more up his sleeve than people realized. Harry slid into a hole Draco couldn't see and was gone. Draco didn't know how long the Willow would be still, so he quickly ran into the branches, and pressed the knot on the root Harry had. A tunnel appeared, and Draco slid in as quietly as he could.

It was dark in the tunnel, but Draco couldn't risk the light. He only hoped that the tunnel didn't break off in two directions, otherwise he'd never find Harry.

Luckily there were none, and he soon found himself going slightly uphill. The tunnel must be ending. Where were they? It felt like they'd gone all the way to Hogsmeade, but Draco couldn't be sure. Traveling underground caused a certain ambiguity in distances. He had no clue where he was. He soon came to steps he couldn't see. He tripped over them with an "oomph." Luckily, Harry didn't hear him.

He ascended the stairs and came out in a very dusty house. It looked as if it hadn't been used in years, and kept up in longer. The floors did not inspire much confidence that they would support a the walls, and the walls looked ready to fall down around them and what little furniture there was looked as if wild animals had gotten hold of it. Draco wildly wondered where they were.

He heard Harry's footsteps leave the house, and he followed them. When he emerged outside, he realized the reason for the shabby furniture and crumbling structure- the Shrieking Shack. Why were they there and why was there a tunnel that led from Hogwarts to there? Just another in a long list of questions that would never have answers.

He followed Harry out into the woods. _What was Harry doing?_ He followed him until Harry sat down on a large boulder, his face in his hands, silent sobs wracking his slender frame. _Maybe he just wanted to be alone…_ But when Harry broke his silence, he proved Draco wrong. "Draco, Draco, what have I done? What am I going to do?" Harry entreated the sky and nearby trees. "Why can't they see that he is his own person? He is fully capable of making his own decisions, much as I am. And if it comes to that- which it won't- I am fully capable of defending myself." Harry wasn't crying now; he was pacing with pent up frustration.

Harry was very emotional; that was one of the things Draco'd fallen in love with. Harry was completely the opposite of everything he'd ever been lead to believe. He thought with his heart, rather than his head. Lucius Malfoy would be appalled. Draco could imagine the mortified hiss. "This is NOT how Malfoys act, Draco. It is quite below our station." And when Draco was younger, he would have listened to him. Now, however… Lucius Malfoy had considerably less sway with the way Draco thought.

But no one seemed to see it, no one but Harry; who saw everything. And of course Dumbledore. Harry's rant was ending; Draco could hear the harsh rasp that came from screaming for too long. Draco sighed. If he hadn't left Harry, he would have made him tea. Surprisingly, Draco was good at the domestic tasks that Lucius left to the house elves. Cooking was rather like potions, and cleaning was… it was gratifying.

_Hell,_ thought Draco, _I might just make him tea anyway._ He summoned the ingredients, and magically boiled the water. Transfiguring a cup from a twig, he mentally steeled himself to meet Harry again. He would not cry. Not. But he felt his eyes tearing up anyway, despite his Malfoy upbringing. "Harry." Draco said feebly. This was totally unlike any Malfoy in the history of man. He saw that it shocked Harry. Or maybe it was just his presence. He did kind of say that he was breaking it off… _Well shit. _"Here's some tea… for your throat." Draco smiled sadly and tried to leave. Not that he got very far, what with Harry snagging his hand and pulling him around to face him. Draco idly noticed that the teacup was smashed on the ground, steam rising from the still warm liquid spilled across the cold ground- _Oh, well_.

"Draco." Harry's voice ripped at Draco's heart. He would not show weakness any more than he already had. No. "Draco, where did I go wrong? What did I do?" Draco was still struggling to maintain his Malfoy dignity. It was his last barrier between him and a breakdown. He just couldn't respond with out crying, so he stayed silent. "I see." Harry sighed, resigned. "If I can't have you, no one can." Harry collapsed into evil laughter that quickly lapsed into hysterics.

Draco stared at him with a mixture of horror and confusion, his eyebrow twitching slightly. He started to back away. Harry was scaring him. This was a Harry that he'd never seen, and he was sure it wasn't Harry at all. Maybe it was Voldemort. Draco shuddered, still backing away. He wasn't watching where he was going and he ended up pressed between a rather large tree and a very evil Harry. Harry had a maniacal glint in his eye that Draco couldn't identify.

"Harry. Don't do this." he didn't know what he was asking Harry not to do, but he hoped Harry listened. He didn't, and Draco soon found out what he was warning Harry not to do.

"Oh, c'mon Drake," Draco used to love it when Harry called him that, but now it sent shivers of uneasiness up his spine. "You know you want this too." Harry was unerringly right, and grinned to himself while he disrobed Draco magically, sending his robes three feet to the left, to puddle in a still warm heap. Draco shivered in the cold that Harry's body heat didn't quite dispel as Harry pushed him uncomfortably against the tree bark. He would have scratches and cuts there tomorrow. If there was a tomorrow to speak of.

He felt Harry's very warm lips on his very cold neck, kissing a path back to his ear, to nip and tug at the lobe until he heard the appreciative noises that Draco couldn't restrain. "Harry. Please stop." Draco begged. He didn't want to be fucked into a tree, especially with Harry in this mood. He was scared- aroused, but scared. Harry's lips moved from Draco's ear to his jaw, kissing his way to Draco's lips. He didn't notice that they were bluish with cold, but Draco protested. It was freezing, and Harry wanted to rape him. Great. With a monumental effort, he pushed Harry away, catching a red glint in the green eyes of his love as he did.

_Voldemort,_ Draco thought. _How long has he had this type of control over Harry, and why didn't those Occulumency lessons with Snape work?_ _Because he hated Snape, and Snape likewise felt the same,_ a snide voice inside his head informed him. _Shit._ He grabbed for his clothes, dashing away before Harry could catch him.

He knew he couldn't go back through the Whomping Willow passageway, Harry would suspect that one. He ran through Hogsmeade, trying to find a place to hide from his green-eyed love. He dashed into a slightly shabby pub- the Hogs Head. He pressed himself up against the wall behind the door, praying that Harry would only give the place a perfunctory look over. The owner came in just as Harry opened the door. Harry said, "Aberforth has anyone just run into your pub?" Draco held his breath. Aberforth hadn't seen him yet. He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god would listen that Harry didn't find him. Aberforth gave his assurances that no one had just entered his pub, and Harry left, shutting the door behind him.

Luckily Draco had used the time before Harry and Aberforth came in to put some pants on.

Aberforth's eyes widened, but he made no sound or move to alert Harry. Maybe he'd seen the evil glint in Harry's eyes as well. Draco pleaded with his eyes _please please don't tell him, don't let him know I'm here._

Aberforth caught the message and motioned for Draco to follow him up the cramped stairs. Luckily the stairs were in the back, and he didn't have to pass the window. He followed Aberforth into a small room upstairs, and sat down on the bed, motioning for Draco to shut the door and sit in the chair. Draco shut the door, cast a silencing charm, and sat.

"So, why were you runnin' from Harry, then?" Draco looked away from Aberforth. At the table that passed for a desk and the rickety shelf that passed for a wardrobe, anything so he didn't have to tell Aberforth that his boyfriend, the man he _loved_ had just tried to rape him.

"No reason." Draco lied quietly.

"No one runs like that, and then pleads that well if they aren't runnin' from something. Out with it." Aberforth was unshakeable. _Shit._

"I love Harry, I really do, and I know he loves me," Aberforth tried valiantly to hide his shock- _the savior of the wizarding world was gay? _- as Draco continued. "But he's been so angry lately" _yeah, like the past hour, _"and he tried to force me. I pushed him away, and ran…" Draco let that sink in as he studied the pattern the threads in his pants made- a nice criss-cross that was strong.

Aberforth didn't seem inclined to say anything, so Draco continued, "And I caught a glimpse of the Dark Lord in his eyes… It scared me… Harry was supposed to learn to block it, but… and now…" Draco trailed off meaningfully.

"Albus will know what to do." Draco wondered idly why this man called Dumbledore Albus. _Were they really that close?_ Draco passed it off as an oddity in the world and followed the man out the back door and through Hogsmeade to Honeydukes. Aberforth said a spell that Draco didn't recognize and the door swung open. The shop was dark, obviously closed. _Strange considering it wasn't that late when he had fled Harry._ Aberforth led him through the shop, down the stairs to the basement, and opened an invisible trapdoor in the floor.

"This will take you back to Hogwarts. Go, quickly. Harry knows this way well."

"Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it. To anyone." Aberforth pushed him in the passageway and quickly shut the trap door above him.

Draco ran. He ran almost the entire way through the passageway. When the floor of the passageway began to slant upwards, then turn to steps, he slowed a bit, catching his breath and composure. He straightened the clothing he had put back on, and pushed on the trap door that obviously let him out of the passageway. He didn't know where he would end up, or who would be there, but he was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. He heaved, and found himself hanging out of a statue of a one-eyed-witch. He glanced around, to make sure no one saw him. Luck was on his side. He ran through the hallways blindly, until he stopped, panting to find himself outside Dumbledore's office. _Shit._ He didn't know the password. "Oh, Fudge Sickles." The gargoyle jumped aside, and Draco blinked in confusion before he started up the stairs. _That was Dumbledore's password? Fudge Sickles? Oh-Kay._ When Draco reached the top of the spiral staircase, he knocked on the door, and Dumbledore bade him enter.

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised to see Draco there, still panting and slightly confused.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. To what do I owe this very surprising visit?"

"Harry Potter, Professor. He's been taken over by Voldemort." Dumbledore looked slightly surprised that Draco used his name, but moved on.

"Impossible. He's had Occulumency lessons." Draco sighed.

"Yes, but they didn't work, professor. He still couldn't keep the Dark Lord from controlling his mind. He's gone mental." Draco worried his lips, chewing on them in hope that Dumbledore would listen.

"Love can stop him." and with that, Dumbledore sent him on his way. _What was going on?_ He tried to go to his dorm, but Harry intercepted him. Draco found himself shoved against a wall. While he loved the feel of Harry pressing him into the wall, he did NOT, however enjoy knowing that Voldemort possessed him. Unbidden, Dumbledore's words floated through his mind. _Love can stop him. _

_Just what in the hell was that supposed to mean?_ "Harry." Draco waited for Harry to respond. "Harry." He waited again. Rewarded with an upward glance, Draco took the opportunity. "Harry James Potter, I love you. I will love you until there is nothing left of me but dust and memory." With that, Draco kissed Harry's lips softly, pushing every feeling he could into the chaste meeting of lips. And for the first time in Draco's life, he prayed. He'd never quite accepted the Muggle God, but he figured it couldn't hurt. Forcefully, Harry jerked away, confusion shining in his eyes.

"Malfoy? What…? Er… huh? Why… you… kissed me? What the fuck?" Draco's heart burst. _Everything with Harry had been Voldemort?_ Draco really would cry now. The tears slipped down his cheeks and Harry looked on with a sense of confusion. "Malfoy? Why… er… why are you crying?" Harry tried to sound less than concerned, but Draco caught the edge of nerves in his voice anyway. Maybe it hadn't all been a lie.

"Harry, you didn't hear what I just said, did you?"

"What did you just say? Last I heard, you were asking me on a date. I remember being completely shocked, and then it was like someone forcefully shoved me out of my mind. It was an odd experience." Harry still looked confused. "You're still crying. Why are you still crying?"

"Because you don't remember _us_ at all!" Draco emphasized the word 'us' so that it meant so much more, and promptly slid to the floor, wracked with sobs.

"Us? There was an us, and I don't remember?" Draco looked up to see Harry's eyes widen, and him mutter "oh." He slid to the floor to sit beside Draco. He had his head in his hands, and he was shaking slightly. Draco was so worried, he stopped crying.

"Harry? Are you okay?" he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, turning Harry to face him.

"Was there an us?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes, there was a very secret us. Or not us, but me and Voldy using your body. But I swear I thought it was you. I was so in love with you, Harry, I didn't even notice you weren't you! It's all my fault. And then you tried to take what I already gave freely, and I knew you weren't Harry at all… and I saw the red in your eyes… and I knew… I knew it was Voldemort. I didn't know how to stop him… then I met Aberforth, and and… Dumbledore he told me that love could stop him, and… and… I just had to say it… what I hadn't told you- him- before… I love you." Draco's breath hitched, and he looked away, steeling himself for the rejection, the pain. He realized that now. His relationship- that beautiful, sweet, loving relationship- with Harry was over.

"Draco?" Draco started to cry again, and refused to look at Harry. Harry reached around and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his green green eyes. "Draco. Drake. I remember some of it. It was so…" Harry closed his eyes, searching for the word, "surreal, that I didn't dare believe it. How could it be true? Draco Malfoy- the Slytherin Ice Prince- seeing me on the sly? Inconceivable."

"Well, it's not so sly anymore… and It's not quite seeing anymore. I did kind of break it off." Draco offered a weak smile.

"What?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Well, the whole school was shouting at us, saying that I would turn you into Voldemort- Ironic isn't it? I did.- and… and… such shock that I broke it off, because I didn't want to put you through that… and… I regret it… but… it's still the right thing to do." Draco hugged his knees, feeling alone in the world, despite the presence of Harry beside him.

"But… why? I don't care what people think. They can accept us or go to hell."

"Harry there is no us anymore." Draco threw in, frustrated. "There can't be."

"Why the hell not? I love you, you love me? What else is there to say? Other than where will we sleep?"

"Harry. This- us- would never work."

"It did, apparently."

"You know what I mean. It wouldn't… wait… did you just say you loved me?" Draco could swear he was hearing things. A small spring of hope welled up in Draco's despairing heart.

"Yeah. Draco Malfoy, I love you. And I don't care who knows." Draco suddenly realized where they were, sitting in a random fourth floor hallway, crying, and professing their love, after forcing a break in the bond between Voldemort and Harry.

Draco eeped. He then repeated what Harry said. "So," he asked casually, "where do we sleep?"


End file.
